


False Engagement

by MischiefsLady



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Comedy, F/M, Romance, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefsLady/pseuds/MischiefsLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We were both drunk when you proposed to me and we accidentally posted about it across social media so now we’re hung over and trying to figure out this mess because we’re not even dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a prompt on tumblr and could not pass up the opportunity to write about it. This will only be about three chapters in length, but I figured I owed you guys something a little more lighthearted after that cliffhanger in Tattooed. ;) Enjoy and as always your comments and kudos are more appreciated than you know!
> 
> Prompt: We were both drunk when you proposed to me and we accidentally posted about it across social media so now we’re hungover and trying to figure out this mess because we’re not even dating.

It’s barely seven o’clock in the morning when Darcy’s phone starts ringing off the hook. She ignores it at first, but after hearing the Muppets sing _Somebody’s Getting Married_ for the fifth time in a row (and when the hell did that become her ring tone?) she thinks perhaps she ought to answer it. She reaches one hand out from beneath the mountain of blankets, snatches up the phone and squints to see who keeps calling her.

 **Mom** flashes repeatedly and it takes every effort not to close her eyes to the pounding headache she’s apparently woken up with. She jabs one finger at the touch screen until she answers the call.

“ ‘Lo,” she mumbles but it doesn’t matter. Her mother is already off and running with the conversation.

“Oh, Darcy! I am so thrilled about this. You have no idea. I’d given up all hope on this day ever coming, and now here we are! Your father and I are so pleased by this turn of events.” Darcy starts to nod off, long since used to tuning out her mother’s obnoxious prattling. She loves her mother, but she could talk faster and longer than anyone Darcy had ever met.

“Mmhmm….yes….okay, Mom….I’m happy you’re happy…..” Darcy continues to murmur words of agreement into the phone. Anything to make her mother finish speaking so she can go back to sleep. Last night’s gathering of friends proved to be epic. And she sorely needs to sleep off the effects of all that tequila she and Tony drank.

“Ok, dear. And don’t worry about paying for a thing. Your father and I are happy to give you the day of your dreams. Kiss, kiss, my girl. Call me later!” A moment after the call disconnects and Darcy stares at her phone wondering what the hell that was all about. 

She’s about to put the phone back on the night stand when the Facebook icon catches her eye. 

_63 notifications? That can’t be right,_ she thinks and taps on it to open up the app. It’s not her birthday so she wonders why there are so many comments on her page and whatever stupid status she posted the night before. 

She taps on one notification. A post from Jane.

**Darcy…I didn’t know you and Loki ever talked to each other! Congratulations! (but please call me…we need to talk about this).**

_What? Loki? Who the……Oh. OH._

Him. The tall, dark-haired loner that Thor claimed as his brother. The hot guy who’d been hanging around with them lately. The one who’d taken one long, heated glance at her last night and made her panties practically melt on the spot. They talked last night, didn’t they? Darcy vaguely remembers some body shots and his mouth too close to her body for comfort. 

She decides to go ahead and see what idiocy she posted last night. Hey, it’s not like it’s the first time she drunk posted on Facebook and she’s sure it won’t be the last. Her head is still achy and she’s ready to go back to sleep, and she will, but after she checks this one thing. It’s too damn early for this kind of nonsense, and maybe she wants to fantasize about hot Loki’s hands on her body.

Finally, the page loads and Darcy stares uncomprehendingly at a picture of herself and Loki all cuddled up on Tony’s couch, big drunken smiles on their face. _Huh,_ she thinks, _that’s not so bad._ Then her eyes scan the words attached to the post. 

**This big dork asked me to marry him, and guess what?? I said YES! Gonna be Mrs. Loki Odinson! Best night of my life…**

Oh. God. 

Oh. My. God.

Oh. Fuck. _What the hell was in that tequila last night?_

Darcy struggles to sit and loses her grip on the phone. “Fuck!” she cries out when it smacks her in the forehead. That shit hurt especially when added to the hangover headache she was already dealing with. She gives up on trying to sit and flops back against her pillows. Last night is still pretty damn fuzzy, but memories are starting to take shape.

Intense conversations full of drunken wisdom with Cap, Tony and the lampshade – again, Loki’s wandering hands, and frenzied kisses in the dark. But a marriage proposal? She’s really having trouble remembering that particular moment.

Darcy rolls onto her side which brings her closer to the edge of the bed. Her eyes go wide when she sees Loki spread out on the carpeted floor fast asleep. He’s on his stomach, one arm folded beneath his head as a pillow, and the other arm at his side. His shirt is off and Darcy gulps at the view of broad shoulders and lean muscle that leads to jeans that are too low on his hips. 

_Or not low enough,_ she thinks. 

She’s staring at him when he groans softly and rolls onto his back, flinging one arm across his eyes. Darcy doesn’t move, in fact she hardly dares to breath because A. his front is even hotter than his back, B. holy ripped abs, and C. his fucking jeans are undone and she can just make out the shape of his…

Darcy slams her eyes shut. Oh fuck. Oh fuckity fuck fuck. 

_What_ the hell happened last night?

What _the hell_ happened last night?

She takes a deep breath and makes the decision to get up, take something for her headache and try to figure out this mess. Which means calling her mother and explaining that no, she isn’t engaged and no, she won’t be getting married any time soon. This is not going to go over well. Thank God Tony keeps coffee and Advil on hand for hangovers. She has a feeling she’s going to need as much of both as possible.

 

As silently as possible she slides out of the bed still wearing the wrinkled dress she had on last night. She grabs her phone and picks up her Chuck Taylors by the door. She takes one last, lingering glance at Loki before slipping quietly out of the room. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Loki opens his eyes when he hears the soft click of the door closing. He has no headache, no physical pains from all the drinking he did last night with Thor and his buddies. He’s always been rather lucky that way, something his brother, who drinks like a fish, gets envious of. 

But that is neither here nor there, Darcy has crept out of the room and his thoughts turn to her. The handful of times he’s been in her presence she’s captivated him. The way she is unabashedly herself, the laughter that spills from luscious lips, the wickedly sharp mind and the delectable little body he finally got hands on last night, sort of.

He rubs one hand across his chest thinking about her and its not until he feels his groin tighten at the memory how she felt against him that he realizes his jeans are undone. Unfortunately, they never got as far as acting out some the fantasies he’s had with her in the starring role. She passed out on his shoulder and he put her to bed opting to sleep on the floor in the event she got sick during the night.

He lets out a deep yawn and reaches down to adjust himself and button up his pants. Perhaps he’d see where Darcy has gone, and….no. Loki never chases girls. It’s totally beneath him. He isn’t a damn puppy but damn if he doesn’t want to be in her presence anyway.

His phone buzzes in his back pocket and Loki lifts his hips to grab it before sitting up. One glance at the screen shows it’s his mother. She’s always been an early riser, and knows her youngest son takes after her, so it’s not unusual for her to call at this hour.

One long finger slides the phone icon to the right and he places the phone next to his ear. “Hello, Mother.” 

“Good morning, son. How are you feeling this morning?” Loki smiles into the phone. She knows he’s been at a party with Thor last night, knows also that he doesn’t get hung over, but she always asks anyway.

“Slept on the floor so definitely could be better, but otherwise I’m fine.” 

“Happy to hear it. Anything you want to tell your mum today?” Loki’s forehead wrinkles in thought. 

“I do not think so,” he replies cautiously. The last time she questioned him in this manner, Thor had gotten them both into trouble. He wants to avoid yet another _lovely_ conversation with his father. 

“Hmmm,” she replies and lets the quiet settle between. Now Loki knows something is going on. He’s not sure what that could be though, so he says nothing for now. When Frigga is ready to clue him in, she will. 

“Alright, I am going to take my paints and canvas into the garden. It promises to be a beautiful day today. Call me later, and for heaven’s sake, don’t leave your brother stranded in the city again.”

Loki laughs at the memory from a few years back when he and Thor were visiting New York for the first time. Loki had become fed up with Thor trying to lead them around on the subway, and so found his own way home. Thor had needed their father to come retrieve him.

“I will not leave Thor behind, Mother, no matter how tempting it is. Enjoy your painting today.”

“I love you, Loki. And whenever you’re ready, you just bring that sweet girl of yours home for dinner.” With that parting shot, the phone call disconnects and Loki is left to wonder what sweet girl his mother is referring to. She cannot possibly know of his interest in Darcy yet. Unless Thor has already opened his mouth.

His phone rings again and he sees that it’s his former college roommate, Fandral. He makes a face but answers anyway, because otherwise Fandral will just keep calling until he gets what he wants.

“Loki! What wonderful news! Tell me, does she have any friends? Are they as beautiful as your fair Darcy?” Loki binks rapidly, pulls the phone from his ear, looks at it, then places it back to his ear.

“Fandral. What the hell are you talking about?” It’s the second phone call of the morning that references Darcy. Exactly what went on last night?

“You tweeted about it last night. Don’t pretend you don’t know what I’m talking about, Romeo. You move rather quickly when you find what you want, don’t you? I have to run now, Volstagg is dying to try the early bird special at this new breakfast place in the Village but he doesn’t want to go alone.” 

Loki sighed. “Volstsagg does not want to appear to be a pig when he orders three different breakfasts by himself. Having you there makes it look slightly better.”

Fandral laughed. “There you have it. But Loki, you, me and beers tonight at the pub. Bring your soon-to-be Mrs. Later, my friend.”

The call ends and Loki immediately opens the Twitter app on his phone. He pulls up his last tweet and stares at it. It’s a photo of himself and Darcy on the balcony, the glow of New York at night behind them. One arm is around her waist and the other is stretched in front of them to take the picture. He’s smiling into the camera and but she’s looking up at him, laughter clear on her face. His breath catches at the beauty of her in that moment, blue eyes wide and unreserved, mouth curled up in a happy grin, and that one dimple on her cheek that he finds adorable.

Then he reads the tweet below it. 

**Ladies and Gentleman: My Beautiful Bride-To-Be**

Huh? He doesn’t remember proposing last night. In fact he doesn’t remember taking that photo either. But he did, it’s there right in front of him. Did she propose to him? 

_Fuck._ Now he understands why she snuck out of the room so early. 

_Double fuck._ It went up on social media.

He can only hope Thor hasn’t found out yet. Because then he’ll tell their parents and…

 _Oh. Shit._ Frigga’s phone call comes sliding to the front of his mind. _And whenever you’re ready, you just bring that sweet girl of yours home to dinner._

How in the name of Hel had this happened?

How does one make a proposal to a woman he hardly knows and wants badly but not remember it? Loki reaches out to grab the black t-shirt on the floor next to him and puts it on. Damage control is apparently the game plan for today, he realizes and stands up. 

But first, he needs to find Darcy.


	2. Chapter 2

Darcy sits at the sleek kitchen counter sipping her cup of coffee. She’s already downed three Advil and some water and now the headache is finally starting to fade away. She’s staring at her Facebook page, reading congratulatory comment after congratulatory comment and wondering how to break the news to everyone that it’s not real. 

She’s also hoping that Loki doesn’t get mad when he realizes what she’s posted. Jane saw it after all, and Jane is dating Thor and Thor is Loki’s brother. And that means if Jane has already commented then Thor knows. And oh wow, how much more complicated can this get?

A noise behind her captures her attention and she turns to find Tony in sweatpants and an Ozzy Osborne shirt leaning against the doorframe. He lifts one corner of his mouth in a grin and Darcy hates him for the fact that he looks as though he isn’t suffering the effects of too much tequila.

“Morning, Peaches,” he says to her and strolls into the kitchen. Quickly, Darcy powers down her phone. The last thing she wants is for Tony to see anything and she prays to every deity she can think of that he hasn’t checked his own social media accounts either.

“Hey,” she mutters and lifts the coffee mug in both hands. Her elbows are on the countertop as she takes another sip of the hot drink.

“Crazy night last night, huh?” He asks cheerfully as he takes down a mug from a nearby cabinet and pours himself a coffee.

“You can say that again.” Darcy places the mug down on the counter and fiddles with the handle. She’s trying to think of the best way to find out if Tony knows anything without actually giving anything way, but her brain is not functioning properly. She can only think about the fact that she’s apparently engaged to a man she hardly knows. A man she’s admittedly had her eye on since she kinda digs that broody, stand-offish type. Plus with his dark hair, mesmerizing eyes and wicked tongue, Loki is exactly the kind of man she’s been dreaming about meeting.

Darcy blinks when Tony leans toward her from the opposite side of the counter and she realizes he’s been talking to her.

“So Steve called me this morning, bright and early with some _very_ interesting news,” he says while waggling his eyebrows at her. Darcy’s stomach drops, Steve knows? Oh hell, she may as well own up to it and see if Tony knows how she and Loki got together. It couldn’t get any worse, could it? Because now she needs to know what everyone knows, she needs a plan, a way to make it all go away as easily as possible. Well, not make Loki go away, but the whole false engagement thing? Yeah, that’s got to go. Darcy speaks before she loses all courage.

“I got engaged to Loki last night,” she bursts out at the same time Tony makes his own statement.

“Bucky’s coming home on leave.”

Darcy tries to deflect her friend’s attention from her statement. “Bucky’s coming home?”

Too late. Tony heard exactly what she said and now he’s laughing hysterically. “You and the master of brooding? How did that even happen?” 

Darcy glances around before lowering her voice. “I don’t know! I barely remember anything. Just that body shots happened and maybe some kissing and now he’s asleep on the floor of the guest room!”

“Body shots? Peaches, you know how I feel about anyone doing body shots without me!” He pouts at her and she throws the nearest thing she can find at him, a half empty salt shaker that leaves a trail of the spice in its wake. He catches it easily in one hand and places it back on the counter.

“Will you be serious, damn it!”

“I am always serious about body shots.” He walks around the counter to her side and puts an arm around her shoulders. “It can’t be that bad. I’m sure you’ll grow to love him in time.”

Darcy elbows him in the ribs – hard, and is rewarded with his grunt of pain. “Tony,” she whines and decides to just lay it all out for him. Despite his general pain in the ass-ness, he’s a good friend and she hopes he’ll help her figure a way out of this mess she’s in.

“It’s on my Facebook page,” she explains. Tony takes his phone out of the pocket of his pants faster than she ever thought he could move. It takes him barely a few seconds before he’s laughing again, although this time he’s out of range of her sharp elbows.

“Ah, Darcy, you’re on my couch with a smiling Reindeer Games. What did you do to make him smile that way? Wait…you were on my couch? Don’t tell me anything. JARVIS,” he calls out to the AI that runs his home.

“Good Morning, Mr. Stark, how might I be of service?”

“Make a note to have the couch in the living room reupholstered, please?” Tony says and Darcy rolls her eyes at him.

“Right away, sir.” The AI replies.

“Hey! Nothing happened on your couch!” Darcy cries indignantly. 

Tony snorts at her. “You can’t even remember getting engaged so forgive me if I don’t take your word for it.” 

A discreet cough from the doorway has both of them turning their heads as Loki enters the kitchen. Darcy’s face turns bright red as she folds her arms across the countertop and rests her forehead on them. He looks just as yummy this morning as he did last night. The sleep-rumpled clothing and tousled hair only adds to the attraction she feels for him.

“Oh god, this is so not happening,” she mutters. 

Tony walks over and holds out a hand to Loki. He offers a magnanimous smile along with heartfelt congratulations as he shakes Loki’s hand. Loki nods once, no trace of awkwardness in his movements, before focusing his attention on Darcy.

“Well, I’m sure you two love birds have plenty to talk about so I’ll just leave you alone. Use JARVIS if you need me.” Tony saunters out of the kitchen, phone in hand because he can’t pass up the opportunity to let other people know what he’s learned.

Loki slides his hands into the pockets of his jeans and wanders over to stand at the end of the counter, just to Darcy’s left. The last thing he wants is for her to be uncomfortable with him. She’s the first woman he’s found incredibly lovely, intelligent, witty and fun in a long time. And though they seem to be in a bit of a pickle given his adventure on social media last night, he wants to keep things well between them. He wants to take her out on the town. Wants to kiss her under the stars, and _bloody hell, man!_

_Chill the fuck out!_ She hasn’t even looked at him yet this morning and he’s getting all sorts of romantic in his own head. A sure sign that he’s already in deep.

“Darcy,” he says softly.

“I’m not here right now.” Her voice is muffled but her embarrassment is plain. It makes him smile.

“Will you look at me, please?” Darcy is hard pressed to ignore his gentle request so she acquiesces and looks at him. His silence unnerves her when he takes his time speaking. And he’s giving her _that_ look again, the one that makes her feel a little too warm beneath her dress. She talks to cover up her response to him.

“So. Here we are.” She nods and cannot stop the tide of verbiage that’s about to spill from her mouth. “Yep, just two people. In Tony’s kitchen. Avoiding their issues.” _Shut up, Darcy, don’t make this worse!_ But she keeps on babbling and Loki’s grin stretches wider.

“Like married people. Because married people avoid their issues and……” The blood drains from her face when she realizes what she’s said. Loki can’t help it, he laughs. She’s as delightful in her embarrassment as she is at any other time.

“Just shoot me,” she mutters as she covers her face with her hands.

Loki reaches out, curling his hands around hers pulling them away from her face. “You are far too pretty to shoot, Darcy,” he tells her and she can hear the sincerity in his voice. He gives her hands a squeeze before letting go. 

“And speaking of marriages, it seems we’ve got one of our own coming up.” He’s still smiling. Has he ever smiled this much with anyone? Probably not. Maybe he shouldn’t even find it amusing. Once his father catches wind of this false engagement, all bets are off on what he’ll do to end it.

Darcy lets out a deep breath. “Loki, I don’t even remember when you asked me to marry you. But I posted a picture of us on Facebook and kind of told everyone I was gonna be Mrs. Loki Odinson.” She’s twisting her hands together, and ends her statement by giving him a pleading look.

She did what, now? Oh. Oh no. “Darcy,” he begins to say slowly, “I rather think that presents an even greater challenge to our predicament.” Now she’s giving him the wary rabbit look. Funny how on other women that look would annoy him, but on her? He just wants to do everything he can to keep her safe. “You see, I don’t recall proposing or being proposed to, but there is a photo of us on my Twitter account that states you are my bride to be.”

Darcy chews on her bottom lip while thinking about what he’s just told her. She’s got over two hundred friends on Facebook. Half of them are extended family that are going to want personal phone calls in regards to her _engagement_. 

“Um, Loki? How many followers do you have on Twitter?” This time Loki is the one who looks a bit unsure of the reaction he’ll get when he tells her.

“Ah, a few hundred at least,” he replies sheepishly. “I work for SHIELD’s research department and because of that, I also run a blog for the science and tech geeks who want to know what we are doing. Many of the followers on my blog are on my Twitter account too.”

Darcy stares up at him, mouth agape. A few hundred? Between them that’s almost five hundred people and then Tony just walked out of here with his phone in hand-

Her brain makes a rapid fire connection between, Tony, technology, and news too good _not_ to share. 

“We have to get Tony!” she cries leaping out of her seat and heading towards the doorway. She glances over her shoulder and sees Loki just standing there with a confused look on his face.

_Adorable idiot,_ she thinks and motions her hand for him to follow her.

“Come on, we need to stop Tony before he tells the entire freaking universe about this!” 

Startled by the thought that word of his ‘engagement’ could spread even further than it already has, Loki quickly reaches Darcy’s side. Unthinkingly she takes his hand up in hers and leads the way through Stark’s penthouse apartment. Through the living room and up a flight of stairs they begin to walk.

“He usually barricades himself in his office, but that’s only because he thinks I don’t know the secret way in. How do you feel about dark corners and tight spaces?” 

Loki pauses in the middle of the staircase, forcing Darcy to stop on the stair above and turn to face him. He grins up at her mischievously.

“Darcy, I am at my best when it comes to dark corners and tight spaces.” She shivers in response to his answer, and she swears that spark of lust she sees in his eyes deepens. 

“Loki,” she says softly, leaning towards him.

“Yes, darling?” He replies, voice smoother than silk. 

Darcy places one hand on his shoulder and brings her mouth close to his ear. The heat between the two of them is so intense they both freeze for a moment before she shares her thought with him.

“After we stop Tony,” she purrs, “I’m going to make you prove that to me.” She leans back and grins madly when she sees his mouth drop open and his eyes widen in lust. 

Oh yes, first they’re going to put a halt to whatever scheme Tony has decided to pursue and then she’s going to try Loki on for size. 

Completely sober.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks all of you beautiful people for the reviews and kudos on the first chapter of this story! I have to be honest, now that Tony Stark is involved, I have no idea where this bit of fun is going to go. As always, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this second chapter! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos, comments, and love here and on tumblr. You guys are amazing! A-Mazing and I am proud to be a part of this potato filled fandom. I wanted to do more for Author Appreciation Week, but real life responsibilities got in the way of that. I did however, work in the time to finish this latest chapter on False Engagement. Thanks to the awesome concavepatterns who wrote a little author appreciation piece for me on tumblr and prompted me to finish this chapter for you all! Hope you all enjoy (I'm pretty sure Darcy did!).

False Engagement  
Chapter 3

 

 

Loki stands behind Darcy as she runs her hand between an old grandfather clock and the wall. After what she just said to him on the stairs, he’s itching to push her back into the wall and take what she apparently wants to give. But she’s not even focused on him right now. She needs to get to Tony since Tony apparently is going to make the awkward situation they find themselves in worse.

Seeing as his mother already knows, which means Thor and his father probably know, Loki isn’t sure if worse could actually happen. 

“Come on, come on, stupid latch. Where are you?” she mutters, very much aware of the solid male presence behind her. What she wouldn’t give to lean back against him, let his fingers slide over her. It’s what she wishes she had woken up to this morning instead of this engagement nonsense.

“Want me to try?” Loki asks, sensing her frustration. But Darcy shakes her head. 

“No, I’ve got it. Sometimes it’s just hard to find the….ahh, and there it is.” A soft _snick_ and the slight movement of the clock away from the wall indicates that she released the lock. 

Darcy pulls at the clock so it swings outward. One hand reaches inside the dark pathway behind it and comes out with a flashlight. She waves it over her shoulder at Loki. “He leaves flashlights at either end. There’s a short staircase and this passageway wraps around the living room to the other side where is office is. Follow me, and shut the clock behind you.”

She disappears into the darkness and Loki wonders what the hell he’s doing. Is he really going to enter a secret pathway solely because one annoying billionaire wants to blow up this whole engagement thing? His eyes track the swing of Darcy’s dress as it sweeps across the backs of her thighs. Yes. Yes, he is really going to do this. He wants her. And so he follows.

The flashlight does little to alleviate the darkness, and it does nothing to stop the flow of sexy ideas that flit through Darcy’s mind. No one knows where they are right now. What if she just turns around and… _Focus, Lewis!_

But she can’t. He’s right behind her and she can feel the heat from his body. It doesn’t help that she keeps picturing the way he looked stretched out on the bedroom floor with his jeans undone. And the way she wants to lick him all over. All. Over.

Darcy attempts to stifle a small groan. Loki hears and reaches out a hand to her waist. 

“Darcy, are you okay?” She stops walking and turns to face him. He keeps hold of her and steps closer. She holds the flashlight so that it’s pointed at the wall away from them, leaving their faces bathed in shadow. It doesn’t matter though, his wants are clear on his face and Darcy imagines hers are as well.

“I’m fine,” she whispers, reaching out to him with her free hand before pulling it back. “We need to…” 

Loki sees her reach for him, realizing that she needs the same thing he does. He shifts so his arm is fully wrapped around her pulling her flush against him. 

“I’m going to kiss you, Darcy. Now,” He growls and she doesn’t even hesitate when he angles his head to capture her lips in a scorching kiss. The flashlight drops to the floor and rolls away as Darcy lifts her arms to wrap around his neck.

_God, he’s good at this,_ she thinks as she arches into him. Somehow they stumble so that Darcy’s back is against the wall and his hips are grinding into her. She can feel the hardened length of him against her belly and fuck she wants him.

The little moans she makes drive Loki crazy as his hands slide to the front and up her rib cage to palm the delicious weight of her breasts through her shirt He cups them, molding them in his grasp. He rubs his thumbs across nipples that have hardened into little peaks and Darcy breaks their kiss, gasping for air.

Loki’s lips slide down her throat leaving a trail of fire in their wake. 

“You are so fucking hot,” he mutters against the soft skin of her shoulder as deft fingers work to undo the buttons at the front of her dress. She smells of honey and cinnamon and he can’t get close enough.

Darcy’s head bumps softly against the wall when he finally bares her breasts. The warmth of his hands as he covers them once more makes his name fall from her lips in a breathy whisper. She’s been touched before, but something about the way his fingers dance across her skin and the way his mouth draws one sensitive nub in to suck gently on it brings her to the brink of orgasm.

“Loki…oh…oh shit, that’s….unnn,” she’s babbling, and digs her fingers into his hair to hold him where he is.

Loki’s cock is so hard he swears it’s going to burst. He’s on fire for her as he switches his mouth to her other breast. He slides one leg between hers and lifts slightly, pressing his knee between her legs. He can feel how hot and wet she was through his jeans.

“Oh fuck me,” Darcy whines as the she begins to move on him. Each jerk forward brings her clit into contact with him and sends a sharp thrill of need and desire through her. This, she thinks, is torture of the best kind.

“Trust me, Darcy, I’m going to _fuck_ you in ways you’ve never imagined,” His says as he raises his head to kiss her deeply. His hands reach down to grasp her hips, helping her to grind harder. She reaches for his shoulders to steady herself as touch leaves her weak and hungry at the same time. He lifts his mouth from hers before speaking again in a rough voice full of lust.

“I’m going to take you. Fast. Slow. Sitting. Standing.” Darcy’s close. So, so close. Her eyes shut as his words wash over her. “Everywhere and anywhere.”

“Oh god, Loki,” she whimpers. Just a little bit more friction, that’s all but he’s not giving her the angle she needs to achieve it.

“Do you want to come, Darcy?” He questions, letting one hand trail teasingly down her thigh before slipping beneath the hem of her dress.

She gasps as he skims one finger over her before sliding her panties to the side. 

“Answer me,” he commands voice going gravelly with desire. 

“Mmm, yes…” she gets out on a whimper and then gasps. Loki slides two digits inside of her and has to take a deep breath himself. 

He can’t, won’t take her on the floor of a secret passageway for their first time, but he can and he will have her coming on his fingers. 

“Shit, Darcy you are so incredibly tight,” he groans as she clenches around him. He twists and moves his fingers in and out, setting up a rhythm she can easily move with.

“More. Please…more,” she cries and the sound makes Loki want to come in his pants. Something he hasn’t done since adolescence. Something he won’t be doing. But she’s searching for release and he wants to give it to her.

“Now, love. Come. Now.” She’s not sure what he does then, but whatever it is has her arching her back as a powerful climax overtakes her. Loki covers her mouth with his own, swallowing her scream. 

Darcy continues to rock back and forth at a slower pace. The orgasm rocketed through her with such speed and intensity that she needs this softer friction to help ease the ache that remains. Loki breaks the kiss and leans his forehead on hers. 

The only sound in the silence is their breathing until Darcy wraps a hand around his wrist to still his gentle movements. Loki removes his hand from between her legs and raises it to his mouth.

Loki tastes the wetness of her on his fingers and groans softly. She is sweet with a touch salty and he wants nothing more than to bury his face where his hand has already been. 

Darcy, who can barely make out his outline in the shadows, stares transfixed at what he’s doing. How can that be so fucking hot?

Loki lets out a huff of laughter. “You think watching me lick your essence off my fingers is hot?” 

“Oh god, I said that out loud didn’t I?” Darcy replies shifting to steady herself as he steps back slightly from her.

“You did,” Loki uses his other hand to cup her cheek. “And I think that’s hot.” He gives her a quick kiss on the lips before pulling the front of her dress together and buttoning it up again. 

Darcy is startled at his actions. She’s been undressed in a hurry before but her previous boyfriends never took the time to right her clothing afterwards. A sweet ache settles in her throat and she swallows quickly to push it down as Loki smooths down the dress, giving her an affectionate squeeze in the process.

“Um, thanks. But you didn’t…” her words trail off.

“Didn’t what?” he asks, stepping over to where the flashlight fell and picking it up. The light is on her now. He can see that she’s blushing lightly and her hands are twisting around each other in a sign of nervousness.

“Well, I mean I…but you…and then you…but…” She was adorable. Completely, wonderfully, absolutely adorable. How could he not have seen this sooner?

“Come again?” He asks, winking at her and making the pink tinging her cheeks turn to bright red. 

Darcy stomps her foot in impatience. “You never came!” she shouts and there is a second of stunned silence before Loki laughs and reaches for her. 

His arms wrap tightly around her and Darcy doesn’t hesitate to snuggle into his embrace. Loki is about to respond when the door at the top of the short flight of stairs opens. Light pours into the passage way as he and Darcy turn to see who is there.

In the doorway stands Tony Stark with a smug, shit-eating grin on his face. He eyes the two people in front of him, noting the way they cling to one another. The grin turns into a full-fledged smirk.

“You know for two people who _aren’t_ engaged, you’re standing awfully close to each other.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, its been forever! I'm so sorry for the loooong wait between updates. But you guys are awesome for being patient with me while life rears its sometimes ugly head. I know its short but its going to lead into the next part of Loki and Darcy's "engagement." Once again, thank you for reading, for leaving comments and kudos and generally for being a great fandom to be a part of!!

False Engagement  
Chapter 4

 

“What do you mean you spoke with my mother already? About what? Tony, what did you do?” Darcy’s pacing the confines of Tony’s spacious office, ignoring the stunning panoramic views of New York City and the plush, modern furniture in the room. 

Tony, seated behind his desk, smirks slightly. “I spoke to _his_ mother, too,” he says with a nod in Loki’s direction.

Up to now Loki has been letting Darcy take the lead in dealing with Tony. The arrogant billionaire is not someone he knows well, though Thor speaks highly of him. Then again, Thor still speaks highly of Sif and everyone knows how that relationship ended. 

Loki’s hands clench into fists at his sides. “Stark, explain why you felt it necessary to include our mothers in something that you well know is a farce.” 

Tony won’t admit it, but the intimidating look on Loki’s face is enough to have him second guessing the plans he’s already put in place. Something that rarely, if ever, happens. 

But, in for a penny, in for a pound. Right?

“Relax. It’s all taken care of. All you both need to do is show up to dinner tomorrow night. I’m hosting a small gathering of friends and family to celebrate your engagement.” 

Darcy shrieks with outrage and picks up the nearest object, which happens to be a simple porcelain candy dish. Without thought she flings it across the room at Tony’s head, causing him to duck for cover.

Of all the idiotic things Tony has done, this has got to be the worst.

“Are you out of your mind? We are not engaged! And you damn well know it.” The dish misses Tony completely, instead colliding with a bookcase and shattering to the floor. 

“Damn it, peaches, what is your obsession with throwing things at me? Besides, it’s all over social media, and you don’t just post things like that unless they’re true.” Tony’s shouting from his spot beneath his desk. 

“So help me god, Tony if you’ve made this bigger than it has to be…” Usually Darcy gets a kick out of Tony’s antics. But now that she’s apparently the target she is far from amused.

“Um, no. I’m pretty sure you and the broody one did that yourselves between your Facebook and Twitter posts.” 

Darcy stomps over to where he’s hiding ready to happily kick him but Loki, who’s been quietly watching this little display between the friends, steps in her path.

“Wait,” he says, placing a hand on her arm to halt her movement before sliding it down to entwine his fingers with hers. And he completely ignores the little stomach twist that comes when she tightens her hold on him in response.  
Turning to face Stark, he glares down while he watches him crawl out from his desk. Annoyed does not begin to cover how Loki feels about this man-child in front of him. Hell, even Fandral is a step up from this kind of immaturity.

Tony straightens up and once again looks smugly at the couple before him. This time though he holds his tongue, refusing to remark on the fact that they are holding hands. Honestly, was he the only one who saw what was happening here?

Loki considers his choices and weighs the potential outcomes of the situation at hand. Killing Tony is out. Not that the irritating little shit didn’t deserve it, but that would mean going to prison and prison meant no Darcy. In effect, option A is clearly off the table.

Option B is less of an answer, too. Taking to social media and publicly admitting that the engagement is false just won’t do. His reputation can take the hit, but Darcy doesn’t deserve to have idiots shoving their unwanted opinions down her throat. It would most likely upset her and then option A would have to be reconsidered.

No, the appropriate plan of action is option C. He isn’t exactly fond of it, considering that in some small respect Tony will have his way, but Loki sees no other choice that can be made.

“We will agree to attend this dinner you have planned,” he begins to say but is interrupted.

“You will?” Tony asks.

“We will?” Darcy demands.

“Yes, we will,” he explains to them. “We will attend and then we will explain our error in judgment in regards to our social media accounts. Tony will inform everyone that he took it too far by arranging this dinner. This way we only need tell the story once as everyone who matters will be there.”

Darcy caught her bottom lip between her teeth while she thought over Loki’s plan. She supposed it was better than her idea throw things at Tony until she knocked him out. But how did she avoid Jane and her mother for the next two days? 

But, Loki did say _they_ would attend the dinner so that meant he’d be with her. So she wouldn’t have to appear to be a complete loser all by herself. 

“Alright. I’ll go as long as you tell your part in this, Tony.” 

If looks could kill, Tony thinks he’d probably be seriously maimed right now. What the hell, he’d gotten a laugh out of this, so a little bit of humble could work in his favor now. Besides, Bucky was coming home on leave so maybe he could nudge Steve along in that direction. 

“Tony!” Darcy smacks him on the arm to get his attention and he blinks, mind clearing from already planning his next scheme. 

“Fine, fine. I’ll do what you say. But I wanted it noted that I don’t agree with this.” Tony rolled his eyes but neither Loki nor Darcy cared.

“Very well,” Loki said. He still doesn’t trust Tony but the matter seems to be settled for now.

“Darcy, may I escort you home now?” 

Darcy once more feels the butterflies in her stomach when he turns his gaze directly on her. Somehow she never expects his gentlemanlike behavior and yet it doesn’t seem out of place on him. It’s endearing and if he keeps it up she’s totally going to fall for him. 

Tony starts to laugh unexpectedly and Darcy watches Loki step forward menacingly. 

“Stark,” he growls and the other man let’s his laughter fade.

Darcy’s confused on what just happened but she goes along when Loki gently leads her by the hand out of Tony’s office. 

It’s not until they’re on the elevator, standing side by side and still holding hands, that she thinks to ask Loki what that last little showdown with Tony was about.

Loki just grins mischievously at her before saying “So you really think you could totally fall for me?”

Darcy groans and letting go of Loki, once again buries her face in her hands, the sound of Loki’s laughter filling her ears.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of Tony's Engagement Party for Darcy and Loki...

False Engagement  
Chapter 5

 

 

Darcy and Loki are walking down Central Park West the night of Tony’s pre-arranged engagement dinner. He’s trying hard to keep the conversation light, his work, her last semester at NYU; anything to keep his mind off the way she looks in the gorgeous green dinner dress and matching wrap. Green has always been Loki’s favorite color, but on Darcy it seems to only enhance her beauty and when he first glimpsed her coming out of her apartment she stole his breath away. It’s only been a couple days since they last saw each other at Tony’s place and Loki finds his attraction to Darcy has only increased.

Hopefully, if Tony does what he should do, dinner will not last long and he and Darcy could have some alone time on their hands.

For her part, Darcy is battling back a huge case of nerves. Tony, the little shit that he is, refused to cancel the dinner he had planned at Jean Georges, one of the top restaurants in the city in favor of something a little less formal. She only hopes her mother doesn’t cry when she realizes her daughter won’t be getting married anytime soon. And then there’s Loki. She gives a side glance in his direction, listening as he’s animatedly telling her about the latest tech disaster at work, using his hands to illustrate his words. It makes her smile at his enthusiasm, even as she feels her heart skip a beat at the way his tailored suit fits him so well.

When they arrive at the restaurant, Loki stops her before they approach the doors. He can’t figure out why he feels so nervous all of the sudden, he’s had plenty of his own awkward moments with his family, so this will just be one more to add to the list, but the way she looks at him so expectantly makes his mouth go dry and he has to swallow twice before he can speak.

“Listen, Darcy I just want you to know that whatever happens in there,” he motioned with his hand to the restaurant, “You can count on me. I may not know Tony well, but I don’t have the greatest amount of trust in him to do the right thing.”

Darcy nods in agreement. “I’ve known him quite a long time, ever since he and Jane began to partner together for various science things, and I can safely say that the man loves to surprise people. I have no idea what we’re in for,” she adds with a sheepish smile.

Loki reaches for her hand, twining his fingers in hers. “Shall we?” He nods to the entrance where one of the staff is holding the door open for them.

“Here goes nothing,” Darcy murmurs. 

The restaurant itself is decorated in shades of white and grey, the feel is modern with floor to ceiling windows showcasing a stunning view of Central Park. Loki is impressed with Tony’s taste, though that’s about the only positive thing he could say for him.

“I think Tony may have gone a little overboard,” she whispers, leaning her shoulder into his arm. “Seems the only people here are here for us.”

“It would seem so,” Loki frowned catching sight of Thor already taking shots with a young man who looked like he could be Darcy’s brother. “I see my parents and Thor, and some of your friends as well. Stark has apparently outdone himself.”

The chime of a fork against a glass rang out and they turned to see Tony approaching them with grin. He has a glass of champagne in his hand, the fork he used to tap on it is tossed on a nearby table. _Speak of the devil and he shall appear,_ Loki thinks ironically.

“Attention! Attention!” Tony calls out to the small crowd, and all chattering in the room silences. “You all know me, or at least of me, but we’re not here to talk about me, unfortunately,” he begins magnanimously. A few in the crowd groan good naturedly and he continues, making his way over to stand next to Darcy and Loki.

“No, tonight we’re here to celebrate a good friend of mine and her brand new fiancé.” A smattering of applause greets his words and Darcy, who is standing next to him leans closer to whisper furiously at him, a fake smile on her face.

“Tony, what the hell are you doing?”

Tony wraps an arm around her shoulders and gives her his most winning smile. “Roll with it, peaches,” he returns, “I promise you’ll thank me some day.”

Loki hears the exchange between them and clenches his jaw. He’s about to confront Tony, but his mother steps forward from the crowd, along with a beautiful older version of his fiancé that he assumes must be Darcy’s mother.

“Oh my baby,” the darker haired woman cries and wraps Darcy up in a giant hug. Her hand slips from his and Loki is hard pressed to define why it feels empty without hers in it. Shoving that thought from his mind, he turns to his mother, embracing the statuesque blond warmly.

“Mother, thank you for coming,” he says as she tucks her hand in his. She gives him a slightly reproving look.

“Loki, you’ve been avoiding your father’s calls the last few days.” 

“Work has been a madhouse with this new security program SHIELD wants to launch.” He states calmly

“And Thor’s calls?” she questions, and he starts to feel a little uncomfortable under the scrutiny of her knowing eyes.

“I told you, this program is a big deal, Mother.” This time she raises an eyebrow at him.

“And my calls?” With her final question Loki knows that she is well aware he has been avoiding his family’s calls the last few days. However, he’s saved from having to answer by Darcy who has finally been released from her mother’s embrace and is making introductions.

Annabelle Lewis immediately tugs Loki into a tight hug. “We are so pleased to meet you,” she gushes enthusiastically. “Darcy is so tight-lipped about her life sometimes we had no idea she was even dating!” 

Loki briefly, if not awkwardly returns the hug and catches Darcy’s eye over Annabelle’s shoulder. They both exchange similar _What the fuck?_ expressions before introducing their mothers.

Frigga and Annabelle greet each other warmly, and Darcy holds her breath. Annabelle’s bubbly personality is sometimes a bit much for others to handle, but Frigga appears to be handling it well. As the two women step away Darcy hears them comparing notes on which local wedding planner would be appropriate for their children. 

“Tony, I swear if they hire a wedding planner before the night is through, I’m going to kill you,” she says furiously to the grinning man next to her. 

“I suggest, Stark, that you…” But Loki’s words are lost because a tall, older man has approached them.

“Daddy,” Darcy says, moving to embrace the man and Loki watches the way the man’s stern countenance softens briefly at his daughter’s touch. Darcy steps back from the hug and under the gleefully watching eyes of Tony Stark, introduces Loki as her fiancé.

“This is Loki, Daddy. Loki, this is my father, Winston Lewis.” Loki exchanges a brief but firm handshake with Darcy’s father and does his best not to squirm beneath his scrutinizing gaze. Thankfully he’s had plenty of practice from his own father.

“It’s good to meet you, sir.” He says politely, eager to make this as comfortable as possible for Darcy.

“Son, I am not sure so about that yet,” Winston Lewis frowns and then waves over an elderly man with thinning grey hair wearing a dark suit and a priest’s collar. Darcy’s quietly muttered oath catches Loki’s attention and he turns to watch as she amps up her smile at this new stranger.

“Father McLaughlin! So good to see you.” The priest smiles gently and takes her hands up in his.

“Little Darcy Lewis,” he returns with much warmth. “How are you, child?” 

“I’m well. This is my fiancé, Loki,” she says, releasing his hands so he can shake hands with Loki. And oh she is so going to hell for lying to this kindly old priest who has known her since she was a baby. 

The two men greet each other while Darcy’s thoughts spin madly, she is simply mortified that her parents have brought along the priest that not only baptized her, but performed her holy communion and confirmation rites too. 

“Darcy, sweetheart.” Winston’s voice interrupts her thoughts. “Father McLaughlin is here to have a chat with you and Loki.” He eyes the priest who nods enthusiastically. At the same time a waiter passes by with a tray of drinks and Loki, sensing trouble on the horizon grabs two glasses of champagne and hands one to Darcy.

“Yes, yes. Do you both have a few minutes to spare for me?” The priest asks. Darcy and Loki exchange glances, knowing neither of them can think of a proper excuse to get out of it and so they nod.

“There is a table over in the corner we can use,” Loki indicates with a wave of his hand and in moments the three of them are seated at the table. 

“Darcy, Loki. Let me first congratulate you on your engagement. This is such a wonderful time in a couples’ life. Much planning and celebrating to be sure, but also a reminder of God’s love and promises for us. Now I won’t get into any of that now. We’ll have plenty of time for it before you marry.” He pauses, stricken by a thought. “You do plan on marrying at St. Michael’s don’t you, Darcy?” 

Darcy is so stunned at how far off course Tony’s little game has gotten that she can’t even respond. It’s Loki who jumps in when Father McLaughlin’s eyes hold a look of worry and concern.

“Of course we do, Father McLaughlin,” he says smoothly, “Darcy was most insistent on getting married in the church she grew up in.” 

Relief is evident on the priest’s face and Darcy takes a giant gulp of champagne. This absolutely cannot be her life right now. A fake fiancé, a party given under false pretenses, and now she’s lying. To. A. Priest. Taking a deep breath, she focuses back on the conversation at hand.

“I want to keep this brief, as I am sure you two need to mingle with your other guests. Darcy, this is mainly for you, but I want your fiancé to listen close as well, alright Loki?” At the younger man’s nod Father McLaughlin continues to speak.

“My dear, as you well know chastity is often times a thing of the past in this modern age. It is not common anymore for a man and his bride to wait until the wedding night, and chastity is a precious gift for a bride to offer her future husband. Therefore, it is my suggestion, Darcy, that you return home to the safety of your parents’ house until you and Loki are married.”


End file.
